


Ready For Love

by simplymoa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is ready for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For Love

**Ready For Love**

He had never been this much in love before. That part alone was scary enough. Being in love, giving yourself fully to someone for the first time, not knowing what's going to happen or even knowing if you can handle everything that comes along with it but not caring anyway. He was ready to take that fall.

He was ready.  


_Walkin' down this rocky road,_  
Wondering where my life is leading,  
Rollin' on, to the bitter end,  
Finding out along the way,  
What it takes to keep love living,  
You should know how it feels, my friend,

Ooh, I want you to stay,  
Ooh, I want you today,

He had to be ready. They had been together for nearly six months now. He was sure. He was in love.

Being in love was scary. Being in love with another man was terrifying.

Before they had even gotten together, he had ruled out any possibilities of it going any further. Tommy had agreed fully. It was supposed to just be a simple, casual... secret relationship. To satisfy each other's secret needs... without anyone ever knowing about it.

And that was the way it went for a long time. Tommy would come to him. He'd go to Tommy. They'd act normal in front of others, not worrying about a thing. It was safe. A safe relationship between two friends.

He fell...and he wasn't supposed to.

But he was ready.

_I'm ready for love,_  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love,  
Ready for love,  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love, yeah,  
Oh, for your love,

  
Tommy was where he usually always was after a concert... in his room... waiting for him.

Adam didn't mind that part. It gave him another good reason to stay away from partying, knowing that Tommy was waiting for him. With that thought in his head, he smiled and began to feel a little bit better.

What was the worst that could happen? Tommy surely wouldn't hate him... turn his back on him. Tommy would understand... he always did. And one would definitely have to be a very understanding person to be with Adam.

"Come in." Tommy yelled.

Adam opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. It had always been that easy. Sneaking into Tommy's room and closing out the rest of the world. But he didn't want that any longer. He wanted more. Much more.

Tommy smiled but his expression showed that he was expecting his guest. "Hey." He said, his voice low and on the verge of purring.

Adam watched as Tommy crawled off of the bed and edged towards him. Damn, he loved him. He just hoped Tommy felt the same way. It was possible, right? The way Tommy looked at him, the way he held him after making love. He graciously fell into Tommy's open arms and kissed his bare shoulder.

"I missed you," Tommy purred against his ear before gently kissing it.

"I missed you, too." Adam replied back, his eyes closed as he sniffed his way through Tommy's soft, sweet-smelling curls.

Tommy brushed a butterfly kiss against Adam's cheek before pulling away, locking blue eyes to brown. He smiled softly, his hands entwining through Adam's. "Come." He whispered.

Adam casted his eyes towards the bed, thinking of every possible situation. He grew hard just thinking about it. He turned his eyes back to Tommy, wondering if he should confess now or wait it out. His mind was telling him one thing... his penis another. "Tommy, we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you."

Tommy's smile faltered only slightly, not used to Adam's seriousness. He squeezed Adam's hard harder. "You wanna talk... or...” He moved closer, his mouth capturing Adam's bottom lip. He sucked it in, lightly teasing the lip with his tongue.

Adam moaned against the erotic kiss and he felt his knees begin to buckle. It was a kiss like this that had started everything.

Tommy moved down, dragging his kiss to Adam's neck and softly sucking at the skin there.

Adam closed his eyes and bent his head back, relishing in the feeling of Tommy's sweet, warm, wet tongue lapping at his neck. Tommy knew all his spots and definitely knew how to take advantage of them. "Tommy...," he whispered, desperately trying to let go of his confession.

"Hmm?" Tommy asked, now working on Adam's shoulder.

"We need... to talk... Tommy."

"Mhm." Tommy replied, biting gently at Adam's shoulder teasingly.

Adam moaned when Tommy's mouth went around his nipple, teasing the small peak into full erection. "Tommy... we... I really need to tell you something."

_Now I'm on my feet again,_  
Better things are bound to happen,  
All my dues surely must be paid,  
Many miles and many tears,  
Times were hard, but now they're changing,  
You should know that I'm not afraid, ooh,

Ooh, I want you to stay,  
Ooh, I want you today,

  
"Go ahead." Tommy said half-heartedly as he began making his decent. He dropped to his knees and licked along the rim of Adam's jeans.

Adam stared down at him, his heart pounding in his chest. "I'm... I'm in love with you."

Tommy froze from his action and closed his eyes, still positioned on his knees. He didn't say anything for a long time.

Adam stared down at him, his heart stopping in his chest. He waited; and waited; and still Tommy said and did nothing. It wasn't exactly the reaction he expected; or wanted. He swallowed the lump in his throat and could feel the tears begin to sting behind his eyes. "Tommy..." He asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Finally, Tommy stood up, slowly and weakly, his blank eyes locking with Adam's worried ones. He, too, was swallowing excessively for his adam's apple bobbed continuously. He opened his mouth once... twice... but said nothing.

"Say something... please." Adam begged, now taking back what he said. He was a fool to think that Tommy could ever love him back. All he was was a playtoy for Tommy. A simple way to let out everything he was holding in. Nothing more. He could never be anything more.

"I..." Tommy began to say, his voice shaking. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, how about tell me how you feel?"

"What do you want me to say, Adam?" Tommy asked, his voice suddenly hard.

Adam stared at him, unable to comprehend what was happening. Tommy seemed... angry; but Tommy was never angry. "I don't know what I want you to say." He said softly.

Tommy looked at him for a hard minute before shaking his head. "No. You're not in love. You don't even know what love is."

"How the hell do you-"

"Because, You just don't know!"

"I know what I feel!"

Tommy stared at Adam as if he had grown two heads. "Don't tell me you love me, Adam! It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to get emotionally involved!" Tommy yelled, his face growing red and his eyes watering.

"Well, I'm sorry I fell for you! I, unlike you, actually cared about the relationship and the effects of it. I wasn't using you to satisfy my curiosity!" Adam yelled back, his tears betraying him. "I guess I know how you feel now. You never were emotionally involved. You wouldn't care if I walked away right now, would you? Because I already did everything I could for you, haven't I?"

Tommy just stared at him, his mind failing him.

"Fine." Adam said softly. "I'm gone." He turned around and headed out of the room, secretly hoping Tommy would call him back and tell him he was wrong; tell him that he did love him and he wasn't just using him because he was a safe way to have a gay relationship.

Tommy didn't call him back.

  
****

  
Adam casted his eyes in Tommy's direction for about the hundredth time that day and still he got no look returned. It had been almost a week since his admittance and a simple notice of his existence would have satisfied his agony just a little and he still wasn't getting that. It was as if Tommy completely forgot about him. He didn't even ham it up with him onstage like usual... in fact, whenever Adam even tried walking in his direction, Tommy would purposely turn the other way.

'You'd have thought I told him I hated his guts,' Adam thought sullenly.

****

  
As always, after a concert, Tommy was in his room. But this time he wasn't waiting for him. Why would he be? He made it perfectly clear he didn't want anything to do with Adam anymore. But Adam wasn't going to give up that easily.

He was going to fight for Tommy; whether Tommy wanted him to or not.

_I'm ready for love,_  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love,  
Ready for love,  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love, mmm,  
Oh, I'm ready for love,  
Hey, hey,  
I'm ready for your love,

Ooh, I want you to stay,  
Ooh, I want you today,

  
Without even asking for permission, he opened the door and walked in to find Tommy sprawled out on his bed in the dark, the only light coming from the television set.

Tommy sat up quickly and looked at Adam. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice filled with either surprise or anger. Adam wasn't sure which one.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you." Adam shot back. He paused for a long time, wanting to get his words right. "I love you, Tommy. I never intended on falling for you but I did; and you can't hate me for that. It's not something I can control." He paused, "I didn't ask anything of you. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I don't want to tell the world about us... only if you want to. I just... I just never expected you to react the way you did and I'm sorry that wasn't what you wanted to hear. But I just want to know if... if you ever felt even a little bit of something for me and that I wasn't just your... play thing."

Tommy stared at Adam, his face expressionless. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "It was never supposed to be this way," He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know." Adam whispered back.

"We were... this was just supposed to be for fun, for fans’ entertainment."

Adam nodded. "Shit happens." He whispered, in his own kind of way.

Finally, weakly, looking almost painful, Tommy stood up and made his way over to Adam. He stood in front of him, his eyes searching and his adam's apple bouncing. "I never used you, Adam, and..."

"And what?" Adam asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Tommy looked at him, his mouth opening but closing shortly after. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed Adam and pulled him into a tight embrace.

_I'm ready for love,_  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love,  
Ready for love,  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love,  
Ready for love,  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love,  
Ready for love,  
Oh baby, I'm ready for your love,  
Ahh, ahh, ahh,  
Whoa, oh, whoa, oh,  
I'm ready for your love,  
Oh baby,  
Mmm *

  
Adam buried his face against Tommy's shoulder and sighed.

Tommy held him tightly. "I don't know what to do." He whispered, his voice shaky. "I... I don't know, Adam. We... I'm terrified."

Adam pulled away and looked at him, cupping his hands softly around Tommy's face. "We don't have to do anything right now. We can take things slow... and go from there. If we're meant to be together...then someday, we'll tell everyone. But for now, it's just us."

Tommy smiled softly and leaned in, touching his lips gently to Adam's.

Adam touched his forehead to Tommy's and inhaled everything; his sweet scent; the whole situation. It was real. "I love you, Tommy." He whispered, taking the fall.

Tommy closed his eyes and held Adam closer. "I love you, too, Adam" He whispered.

 _I am ready_.

 

 

* [Bad Company - Ready For Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-L9E9f3BOTc)

 


End file.
